


Enmity

by AzarDarkstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divergence During Hueco Mundo Arc, Gen, Hate, Not Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Rangiku hates Hinamori Momo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmity

Matsumoto Rangiku hates Hinamori Momo.

It isn’t something she is particularly proud of or something she would ever admit to anyone but herself. Still, it’s there, lingering in the background. It is always there, just beyond conscious thought.

It sneaks up on her during the Shinigami Women’s Association meetings. It dances in her head whenever the other lieutenant simpers about her precious Aizen. It growls and claws at her heart each time Momo teases Hitsugaya. Truthfully, it crawls up and down her spine, flexing its sharp talons, every single solitary instance she even sees the girl.

It isn’t even a passionate hatred, one that could easy shift to love or camaraderie. It isn’t the hate born of a rivalry or jealousy.

No, it is a cold hatred, and it fills her with a blessed iciness that not even Hyourinmaru could duplicate. It is hatred sprung from absolute loathing, abhorrence, complete and total revulsion.

She hates everything about Hinamori Momo. Everything from her stupid simpering to her idiotic little, girly voice to her positively irritating laughter to her equally annoying name.

_Everything_.

Rangiku hates absolutely everything about Momo.

She hates the way the girl always talks about Aizen even now, somehow managing to bring any conversation back to him. She abhors how Hinamori forever followed the man around, looking like a lost puppy whenever she couldn’t find him. She loathes how the other lieutenant constantly makes excuses for why she is too busy to attend most of their meetings. She detests how Momo always blows off her friends, never remembering when she is supposed to meet them for drinks after work. She despises the way the girl never has time for Renji or Kira or Shuuhei but seemed to have all the time in the world for her own captain before he left.

But most of all… most of all, Rangiku hates how Momo treats Hitsugaya-taichou.

The girl is forever calling him that stupid nickname. She is always patting him on the head like a dog. Momo constantly speaks down to him, as if he is too stupid to understand complicated words and subjects. She regularly tells him to lighten up, to be something other than what he is. Hinamori continuously badgers him to spend time with her but never shows up whenever they have plans. The girl persistently forgets he exists, only remembering when it is suitable for her. And worst of all, Momo now wants him to rescue her precious Aizen, to sacrifice himself to save a monster of a man.

To Hinamori, Hitsugaya is forever the same child she knew in Rukongai. He isn’t a captain or a Shinigami. Hell, he probably isn’t even a real person, just a convenient diversion whenever Aizen was too busy.

Rangiku might tease him about looking like a kid, about being short and grumpy. She might irritate him and play pranks on him. But she is only joking, and her captain knows. She always made sure that he knew.

Hinamori, on the other hand, means every word.

And that is why Rangiku hates her.

She loathes Hinamori for using Hitsugaya, for manipulating him, for hurting him so very deeply.

And with all that has recently happened to Momo, Rangiku can’t help but think that fate is coming back to bite the girl in the ass.

Hinamori deserves every minute of her pain and suffering, of her torment. Momo deserves what Aizen did to her.

Rangiku’s only wish _then_ was that Hitsugaya hadn’t been hurt in the process.

Her only wish _now_ is that the next time Aizen tries to kill Momo… he won’t fail.


End file.
